


My Protector, My Captor

by XbesiegeX



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Spooning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XbesiegeX/pseuds/XbesiegeX
Summary: Having your own room at the Tower of Magi was pleasant. Generally more quiet and peaceful. Almost a sense of privacy. That is, until your guardian templar walks in... and locks the door behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As of now, may just be a short little one off of an abuse of power to force himself on a mage. It's complicated. It's conflicting. It's probably a little wrong. I'm sorry, I just felt compelled to write. I may actually make an entire story out of it and expand to the point this is just an encounter or maybe this won't even be the dude she's with. I don't know yet. For now, this.

It came as a wave of cold. A steady creep down her spine and through her fingers. Her soul felt pinned to the floor of her own body. She felt the blanket she was under get tugged off, leaving her in her sparse bedclothes. In the chill of the dark room. Moments later, as heaviness settled down in Tarie's lithe, little body, a warm hand brushed against her hip. Calloused but gentle fingers grazed her hip bone. There was movement on the bed behind her, the hand smoothed up her stomach. It withdrew, and there was more movement behind. She heard a cork pop, and the quiet sounds of a drink as it drained out the flask. A glassy /tink/ as it was somewhat carelessly set on the stone floor suggested a small vial, a lyrium potion. After a short pause to spread the blanket over their bodies, the man resettled behind her. His hand on her waist, as if he was taking his time. Heat began to pool under the blanket between them. A strong mix of betrayal, fear, and excitement was swirling in Tarie's core. No fellow mage had this ability. No one but a templar could supress magic like this.


	2. Chapter 2

He moved closer finally. Firmly and almost sweetly, he pulled her nearer to him. He pressed the front of his warm body against her. She could feel the shape of his chest against her back. He felt solid. His fingers began exploring the soft skin of her midriff, stirring heat in the pit of her stomach. He was gentle, nearly tentative as he caressed the curve of her hip up from her belly and down again. Fear gripped her tighter than his suppression did. These men were supposed to protect and guard her. From herself in a way, but nonetheless there for her. The trust she had was fast crumbling. He broke the silence with a sigh. His arm draped on her side, he rested his head against her shoulder. "Will you be a good girl? Or do I have to keep using this on you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be small I suppose. I'm, um, building suspense.


	3. Chapter 3

His breath was hot on her skin, and she arched her back involuntarily. More of him was against her now, and she could feel the space betwixt his hips bones flush with warmth. She tried to flinch away, but his arm tensed and held her close. "You didn't answer my question," he murmured. A small 'yes' escaped her lips and she cursed herself. Her mind was racing, she knew this man. It was Templar Kaden. One of the kinder ones, a younger man than some, though not a cocksure new recurit by any means. She could see him in her head; average in stature, strong But not overly thick. His face pleasant and not quite common, but nothing exceptional. His eyes were hazel, balanced precariously between green and yellow, but always ringed with brown. He kept his beard short and clean, but his hair was wavy and ill behaved, giving the auburn locks a permanent bedhead look. She would never have expected this of Kaden. But as the spell relaxed it's grip, she found little in the way of courage, and so remained, pressed bodily against her assailant. His fingers began to trace on her skin again, raising goosebumps. There was a movement in his hips, and she felt his member, warm and firm just at the top of her inner thigh. He leaned into her more, and his cock hardened as it rubbed against her ass. One of his large, calloused hands found her breast. Gentle squeezes, then harder, as he explored the feeling of her firm breasts in his grip. She wimpered when he took a nipple between his fingers and pinched.  
His short beard scratched against the skin of her shoulder, and he kissed the nape of her neck. He did it so tenderly she almost forgot the fear tight in her chest. She felt his cock twitch against her. His fingers moved to the back of her thigh, and her body began to tingle. Slow circles were traced up her leg, then mapping the curve of her butt. He gave it a squeeze and Tarie hugged her arms to her sides, trying to control her breathing. He gave her a hard slap on her ass, a wordless exclamation slipped from her lips. She wiggled her hips, trying to put distance between her and his cock, but he grabbed her hip and pulled her against him. After slipping an arm underneath her, that hand now resting against her lower stomach, he ran a hand down her thigh and hooked his hand under her knee and lifted her leg. She felt herself spread, the wetness between her legs undeniable. The arm under her adjusted, and his fingers brushed over her lips. Against her will, her hips twitched forward, pressing her womanhood against his fingers momentarily. The templar kissed her neck. His cock was hard and hot against her and his hips moved in a gentle rhythm. She felt her body responding eagerly to him, and couldn't help but to press and arch her back. His breath danced against her neck and caressed her ear, sending a wave of shivers down her body. His fingers applied more pressure to her pussy, igniting the suggestion of a moan in her throat. 


End file.
